The Book of Prophecies
by friendrat
Summary: Sleeping Beauty's evil fairy is not what she seems...


THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES SEEN AND FULFILLED AS RECORDED BY THE FAIRY ALMIRA

ENTRY NUMBER 1083

THE PRINCESS AURORA

Today the wedding of King Stephan of the border kingdoms and my goddaughter Marlana was celebrated in great splendor, but I fear they're joy is to be short lived. While in attendance I had a vision of their future and saw much heartache ahead. What follows is my vision:

I saw years of barrenness for the queen. I have watched over her family since time immemorial, and know that her deepest wish is to be a mother. The fairies will not help her due to the steep price of the magic required to cure her, but after years of sorrow she will ignore our warnings and seek the help of a sorceress. There will be great joy in the kingdom when at last a daughter is born to them. A daughter much blessed by the fairies. This is however, not the happy ending the queen hopes. The princess will never be truly happy, for she will be born in the wrong time and her true love will not be born until she is dead. This is the price of the magic.

I will continue to record the events of this prophecy as it fulfills.

Today they announced that the queen is with child. Marlana is so happy… I cannot bear to think of the sorrow her daughter's unhappiness will bring her. I must do something.

I have come up with a plan. I will break the ancient laws of the fairy court and change the future by my actions. No one, not even Marlana or the child, must know what I have done for her. If I am caught, my life will be forfeit, but at least they will be happy.

Today I received my invitation to Aurora's christening. For my plan to work I must decline. I will, however, still accept the position of godmother and send my gift. It will be a magic mirror through which she can see the face of her true love. This may be cruel, but if my plan succeeds they will be together soon enough. That will be my true gift.

Today is the christening. I have spent the past several months creating an alter ego. A dark fairy called Maleficent. She, of course, did not receive an invitation. Nor did I intend for her to. She will make her appearance without one. All is going according to plan.

It is done. The king and queen believed they had slighted a powerful evil fairy by not inviting her, and again because they had no gold place setting for her. It hurt to see Marlana so terrified, but it had to be done. I chose the timing of my gift carefully, making sure that it would be given before the last of the other fairies. Merryweather is clever. After the incident with the place settings she hid herself when it was time to give the princess our gifts. Just as my sight told me she would. She changed my death curse to a sleeping spell that can be broken by true love's kiss. Just as my sight told me she would. I have never been more scared for anyone in my life. What if my sight had been wrong?

King Stephan and Queen Marlana have ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom be burned. That is good. I wouldn't want Aurora to prick her finger too early. They also had the other fairies put a cloaking spell around the castle to keep out those with dark intentions. Luckily it doesn't effect me because my motives are pure, even if my methods aren't.

Soon it will be Aurora's 16th birthday. It's time to enact the next part of my plan. I will go to the castle and leave a spinning wheel in the highest tower. It hasn't been used in years, so the spinning wheel well be safe there.

Yesterday I disguised myself as an old woman spinning and used magic to lead the princess to the tower. After the curse took effect I put the rest of the castle to sleep until she awakens, and surrounded it with a forest of thorns to protect them. It will stand a hundred years until Aurora's true love comes to wake her. He is the only one that can pass through.

It has been almost a hundred years. Today I attended the christening of a young prince named Philip. I believe he is the one. I will watch over him until the time comes.

I am certain he's the one, and have begun planting dreams of Aurora in Phillip's sleep.

Philip grows stronger and braver each day. Soon I will arrange for him to hear of Aurora.

Today Philip summoned me with a problem. His father, King Hugo, has announced a ball celebrating the prince's 18th birthday. A ball where he is to choose a bride to be his future queen. This news has forced my hand, if Aurora isn't awake in time for the ball it will ruin everything. Philip told me that he wouldn't marry any but the girl he sees every night in his dreams, thank goodness for my foresight. I told him that the girl resides in a tower sounded by a forest of thorns. He is setting out in quest of it tomorrow.

At long last my plan has come to fruition. Philip has succeeded. Aurora is finally happy. And now I must destroy these pages, for no one must ever know the part I've played in their happily ever after.


End file.
